Online and web based support tools are increasingly being used to provide technical/sales support for customers. Although chat based customer support systems are cost effective and economical, the customer experience can be poor. Typically chat initiation starts with a click of a button or link on the website and instructions are given the customer to enter name and other relevant information. When all the service agents are busy, the customer must wait for the customer service representative to join the chat. During this time, as there is no indication of when service can be expected, the customer must constantly monitor the chat window for the next available service representative. Neither the length of the queue of customers awaiting service nor customer's place in the queue is known. Also unknown is the number of active customer service representatives. The customer support system thus can create a poor customer experience, the lack of an option for the customer to obtain self-service.
An additional disadvantage is the lack of an option for the customer to engage in self-service and the possibility of obtaining satisfaction during the waiting interval. Moreover, the service provider loses an opportunity to sell services or provide service information to the customer during the waiting time.
Therefore, there is a need for an interactive, flexible and efficient online service support center that enhances overall customer experience while providing opportunities to disseminate information.